


Neverland: The Story of Pan Jimin

by yougivemea_heart_on



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Humor, I laughed anyways, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kim Taehyung as Tinkerbelle, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Memory Loss, Neverland is the title cause im original as fuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Brat, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Park Jimin as Peter Pan, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, You as Wendy, anyways enjoy, bless his soul, but like the second chapter is raging crack and i cant even find it in me to be sorry, like i didnt mean for it to be such crack but shit just flowed, the first chapter is such angst..., these all apply... trust me, they yell alot, things are murky yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougivemea_heart_on/pseuds/yougivemea_heart_on
Summary: You Arrive in NeverlandORYou run from your problems and this short fuck harasses you.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Plug your nose folks, angst incoming
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER- READ THE TAGS YO-
> 
> THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS and that is basically the first chapter THESE THOUGHTS DONT LAST FAM. the second chapter is such crack tho.. I have no excuse, if you are looking for a super dark and broody fic, this aint the place for you. If you are here for the whiplash effect caused by my crack, dark humor and angst 5 days then strap on in folks.
> 
> (if you are coming here from tumblr, the original post of this will (or has been) taken down, I didn't like it and while this is similar, it did under go revisions, I advise you to read dis.)

Your breathing was ragged as you ran through the forest, branches tearing through your clothes making your cuts and bruises even deeper and angrier. Tears stung your dirty skin as they caressed your blistered face, but that did not hinder you on the race for your freedom.

 

You had spent months, maybe even a full year on that stupid boat as an indentured servant.  You were the grand prize from the looting of the Queen Maria naval ship, the only survivor left to tell the horrors.

 

And horrors they were.

****

The consequences of being caught pumped through your system as you sprinted through the foliage that seemed impossibly thick, tearing through your already ruined skin.

****

Your feet pounded into the earth as fast as they physically could but you struggled with the stoic earth beneath you, as you had been on a boat for over a year and not used to solid ground which caused your land bearings to be less than stellar.

****

But fear did a lot to a person.

****

So you ran.

****

The shouts that came from behind you struck a cold knife into your core resulting in a terror-struck sob to force its way through your body. The incline got impossibly steeper as warning shots ripped through the air, you crouched as best you could while running to remain out of the possible line of fire.

****

The tears stung something fierce against your blistered skin as your body heaved with exhaustion. The adrenaline the only thing keeping you going as your feet moved in quick succession. A sudden shout that was closer than expected startled you, causing your bare feet to to trip on a root and making your body weight fly forward from the momentum.

****

_*Crack*_

****

Pain radiated through your ankle and you had to bite your arm to muffle the scream as your body racked in a violent shiver.

****

You don't think you had ever screamed so violently in your life, when you drew back after a moment you saw a ring of blood where your teeth once were. Your vision blurred as you breathed through your nose for a second to calm the violent shaking that now held your body hostage.

****

But you didn't have a second.

****

You needed to move

****

**_now._ **

****

Using the tree beside you as an aid you hauled yourself up to stand on your good foot.

****

Looking up through your dirty strands of hair you could see the trees lessening and a cliff edge in sight.

****

Scrounging all the remaining strength you had, you let your grip on the tree beside you slip and continued forward as best and as fast as you could.

****

Hobbling your way towards the light you couldn't stop the muted sobs that escaped your lips as you half walked, half dragged your near-dead body to the edge where rock met the open air.

****

And the view left you awed.

****

Looking over the edge you saw a lake surrounded by foliage that was connected to the ocean by a thin river. You saw a mountain in the distance, tip shrouded by fog... the image painted before you could never be captured in words so you wouldn't even try.  This modern Acrcadia was so breathtakingly stunning that it made you physically stop to take in its beauty and breathe.

****

This was the best last image one could hope for.

 

"Beautiful isn't it?" A smooth voice asked from behind you, the hair on your arms stood on end as you let your jaded eyes turn back to look at who was addressing you. And what you saw was unexpected to say the least, a young male who was to clean to have been aboard the ship, sat perched on a rock that had your bloody handprint smeared across the edge from your struggle.  Time around you seemed to warp as you took his appearance in, from his soft orange hair to the piece of fabric that was securely tied against his windpipe, his demeanor was different from any other man you had ever came across.  The odd man looked at you with a soft, yet calculated eye, and a slight smirk was positioned at the corner of his mouth ready to strike at any moment, his blissful joy seemed to not be entirely of this world. 

****

His ethereal aura would have entranced your heart if not for the lead ball of fear and despair that sat in the center of your being. You turned your head to stare back out across the ocean, choosing not to respond. Behind the sound of the ocean, you could hear guns being fired and with each shot they took you could feel a silent tear rest on your cheekbone.

 

"So you gunna jump or what?" He asked, this time you turned all the way around so that your back is towards the water. His impish grin had a dark undertone as he stared at you with his head cocked curiously to the side.

  
  
"No," your voice came out in a raspy quake, rough from the screams, the tears, and the overwhelming silence.  No part of your body wanted to live at this point, you just wanted to sleep, wanted to be done, you were just... you were just so **_tired_ **.

 

You could now start to really feel the affects of your fall now that you had stopped, the adrenaline fading slightly.  Your ankle was definitely slowly causing the rest of your body to slip into shock as you stood trembling on the cliff's edge.

****

Taking a labored swallow you continued,

  
  
"No I'm not going to jump," You said, clearing your throat slightly, "I am going to fall." He slowly stood up on top of the rock and peered at you again from behind his coy veil of fringe.

  
  
"Why are you going to fall beautiful?" He asked.  The sincerity behind his words shook you as his eyes looked into yours, an intimacy with which you were not comfortable with.  Looking downcast you listened for the sound of people approaching, but heard none.  This startled you, and did not ease you in the slightest.

  
"Because I," you swallowed roughly, "no longer wish to live." You swallowed again and winced at the pain that radiated down your throat, the realization of what you had said hit you like a freight train. The heat from his gaze remained on you as you could feel him taking two careful steps towards you.

  
  
"I don't believe you,"

****

The absurdity of what he had said registered as you turned to look at his face with a startled expression.  His small grin was insufferable as he held out his hand and glanced up at you again from beneath his fringe.

 

"What?" You asked, irritation crawling over your skin along with the all consuming terror and pain.  He took a step closer, hand still out stretched as he continued to look at you through his lashes, you were confused.

****

_˜Was he seriously? Noooo..."_

 

"I don't," he said stretching out his words, "believe you." He now looked back at your face fully, this time you didn't look away, "If you truly wanted to kill yourself you would have done so already," the corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he basically stared into your soul.  You were starting to get pissed off.

 

"Well it's rude to end one's life while talking to someone you just met," you said, the pain in your ankle becoming an intense throbbing sensation that started radiating from your leg to your hip. His beautiful smile was becoming increasingly infuriating, as he blinked innocently at you. "And would you stop looking at me like that?  You are seriously starting to weird me out."

 

"Oh shit," another smaller voice said, that made your heart practically leap from your already tight chest in fright, "She just called you out bro," your eyes shot down to his chest pocket to see a small humanoid head sticking out and waved at you.  "Hi, I'm Taehyung-Belle, and this is my hyung Pan Jimin," 

 

"Wait why am I second?" The big one asked, the little one shrugged and laughed.

****

"Because I'm the cute one," they said holding up their hands to cup the bottom of their face, "And the cute one always goes first," they said as they winked at you.

  
  
...

  
  
You blinked.

  
  
This must be some sort of shock induced vision.  You stared at the both of them with big eyes going back and forth before you slowly blinked for the second time.

****

"Yeah, huh ok, I'm just gunna.." you said, before you could finish your thought, a guttural sound cut you off.

  
  
"WENDY" he roared, You looked behind the big one and your heart jumped into your throat and stayed there.  There he stood, with his a clearly stolen shotgun in his grasp as he pointed at Pan's back. You heard the pump sound out and before you could think about it you shoved Pan Jimin back out of the way as the projectile left the chamber all you remember is the man yelling furiously as the bullet fragments slammed into your abdomen knocking you backwards off the cliff's edge.

  
  
The last thing you remember was falling very rapidly and a clear sky followed by a head of dark hair hanging over the side, followed by a streak of green and orange.

 


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't dead... but Pan Jimin will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the crack ensues, with a pinch of angst.
> 
> *leans back and sips tea*

Your eyes fluttered open to see a dimly lit rock ceiling. Slowly coming to your senses you looked around, slightly moving your head back and forth to test for kinks and blinking as rapidly as your body would allow.

 

All this was immediately followed by the sudden realization that you could not breathe. Your mouth opened wide as you let out a large cough followed by a gasp for air, clearing the debris that had blocked your windpipe.  You sat up slowly and felt a taut pull across your stomach, you furrowed your eyebrows and looked down. Lifting up the edge of your shirt, you revealed small white circles of scar tissue in the center of your lower chest and abdomen

****

... Wait your clothes were different.

****

They were clean for the first time in about as long as you had been on that boat... But that means,

 

_**wait...** _

 

you slapped your palm to the cool rock,

 

The floor isn't moving...

 

and its rock...

 

You're not on the boat.

 

Relief flooded you followed by a rough,

  
"The hell?"

  
"You've been out cold for a day," a small voice said, you looked around until you felt a slight pressure on you knee, you peered down to see the tiny figure crouched there.  You cautiously lifted your knee closer to your face to get a better look at them. They had blonde hair that was parted slightly to the side and fluff-i-ly disheveled,

****

He,

****

It was a he,

****

And he was adorable.

 

  
"Not to sound rude but I didn't think you were real," he gave you a grin to big for his small face that showed all his teeth,

  
  
"Yeah I get that a lot, humans don't get to see fairies that often, it took Pan Jimin almost a year before he fully accepted that I wasn't a delusion. He said with a slight lilt in his voice as if it was some grand joke, "You are taking this surprisingly well,"

****

_That's cause I'm pretty sure I'm high out of my mind and/or resting in pieces on the seafloor right now_.

 

  
"Where am I right now?" you asked him, "and what happened to the um- people I was traveling with?" Fear ran through your body at the thought of them being nearby.

 

  
"You're in Pan Jimin's home, and after you were shot and fell off the cliff they left," he said, his smile not once leaving his face.  His smile was like a perfect box... He was adorable.

 

You didn't remember much, and what you did remember was hazy at best.

****

You remembered the despair, you remembered the fear.  You also remembered the painful fact that you did not wish to live.

****

You had flashes of partial visions that felt like they were supposed to belong to you, but the feeling was almost, hostile.

****

And if that is what your life felt like, you were pretty sure you were perfectly okay with not remembering it.

****

A stream of consciousness raced through your brain, all blurring together into some sort of smudge of thought. Certain themes managed to stand out to you though, the most prominent thing in your warped mind was a boy... his wide eyes sparkled with mischief as his mouth moved.

****

He was trying to say something.

****

"Pan Jimin jumped after you when you fell and caught you before you landed," He continued as he played with his own fingers making himself giggle out loud before looking up at you and hesitating when he saw your face.

  
  
"Wait from what I remember that was a very high up cliff, that fall alone should of killed us both." You said, but Taehyung-Belle shook his head side to side smiling still.

  
  
"That's where I come in!" He said with his same toothy grin this time accompanied by a peace sign, "You see since I'm a fairy I can find and collect this stuff called fairy dust, I can't tell you where I get it from cause that's a secret!" he giggled again as he played some more with his fingers, "and it's basically this stuff can help make stuff fly, it's really dope. Wanna see?" he asked excitedly, you had a feeling you were the first new person he had probably met in a long time, which made your chest feel a little lighter amongst all the confusion and clouds in your person at the moment.

  
  
"Sure," you said, he started scrambling to stand up, "but I have another question before you do," he stopped mid-movement and looked up at you like a wounded puppy making you feel guilty, "How did I get like this," you asked gesturing to your clean and healed state.

  
  
"Well after Pan Jimin saved you, he flew you over to the fountain of youth, and he used the water to heal you, so basically you're immortal now just like him so YAY. Then he bathed you, to clean off all the smelly dirt then he put in some new clothes. And -um... Wendy, why did your face get so scary?" Your eyes were wide and you were sure that all of your entire body was a fierce shade of crimson.

  
  
So not only did he not respect your wishes, he made you some sort of immortal being the actual hell? Â And to top it all off HE BATHED YOUR NAKED BODY WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT.

Wait what do you mean 'without your consent' it would never be WITH your consent.

****

"Where. Is. He." You seethed,

  
  
"He- he's out by the fountain." Taehyung-Belle squeaked,

  
  
"Take me to him." You said, you could practically feel the rage dripping down your spine as his little fairy frame fluttered.

  
  
"Oh-ohkay" he said as he stood and spread his nearly transparent wings that you hadn't noticed until now and flew in the direction of the fountain.

****

When you neared where the fountain was, you took in a moment to take in how beautiful and surreal this whole place was. Â Like this was not something that existed in reality, the greens of the foliage were so vibrant they looked like they belonged in the garden of Eden, not in some wack island that you just happened to wash up on.

  
  
Taehyung-Belle stopped in front of a curtain of vines and other mosses that slightly swung in the wind, "he's in there, we can just wait for him here, he shouldn't be long." he said, you ignored the small floating man and pushed your way through the low hanging vines despite his many protests.  When you broke through to the clearing, you were greeted with a beautiful white sand beach that led into a deep blue lake that had a gentle waterfall constantly trickling into it.

****  
** **

A figure stood in the middle of the lake, the water teasing at his hips as he stood with his back to you, waist deep in the water. Your breath hitched unevenly at the image before you.  Though all you could see was his back, its slender but muscular form stared at you, screaming to be touched.  You shook your head remembering why you were here in the first place, you looked around on the ground and found a decent sized skipping rock.  And threw it at him, hitting him square in the back.  His body flinched as his head ducked down to brace himself against further attacks.  When he saw it was you, a look of amusement overcame his gentle features as he ducked as you kept throwing rocks, and pretty much anything else you could reach at him.

****

"THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled, his amusement turning to annoyance as your assault continued.  You felt your face red with fury.

****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" You screamed right back as he made his way towards you wading through the water, "MR. SAVIOR COMPLEX COULDN'T JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE, NOOOOO HE JUST HAD DO WHATEVER HE WANTED AND SAVE THE DAMSEL." He gave a short laugh as he reached the shore,

****

"You are no damsel, CLEARLY I was mistaken. OI! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THE SHARP OBJECTS."

****

"Oh I'm sorry did I bruise your," *throw* "massive-" *throw* "EGO?" *throw* you spit your words out like they were poison as he was now chasing you around on the sand beach.  He was gaining on you but you weren't nearly done yelling.

****

"More like every bone in my bod-would you stop running?" he yelled as you now held a tree between you and him... As if that would do anything.

****

"Oh no, you don't get to take away my right to choose AND tell me what to do," You said as he stopped and stared past the tree at you, his eyes blown wide from exertion, "I don't know who the hell you THINK you are Pan Jimin, but you AREN'T a god even if you have a magical lake that makes people immortal. And you most CERTAINLY ARE NOT MY MASTER." You yelled that last part right in his face.  Now that you took the time to breathe, something registered in the back of your mind.  Your eyes dipped down only to fly back up, â€œand for the love of god put some clothes on... Pervert."

****

"How am _I_ a pervert?" He yelled as he made a quick motion with his hands, "you ran in on me bathing, if anything YOU'RE the pervert." You let out a strained laugh,

****

"Oh I'm sorry, did you just so happen to FORGET the part WHERE YOU BATHED ME YOU SICK *throw* TWISTED *throw* FUCK." *throw* You said throwing the last of your rock arsenal, His cocky smirk came back as he dodged your assault and you just wanted to throttle him, he did a jumping motion to signify that he has pulled his pants up. Which made you wonder where his pants came from, looking to the side slightly you saw that there was a shirt that was slightly floating in the air, not from a hanger, no, you couldn't even see what was hanging on. All you could see was that it had a slight sheen to the fabric that almost didn't see real. When he grabbed the shirt the sheen seemed to fade and you stared it in slight fascination before turning your rage back onto the insufferable bastard that stood before you.

****

"It's called fairy dust, like it?" He asked, tactfully changing the subject,

****

"Oh no, you are not changing the subject on me you ass," you said taking a step forward and poking your finger into his surprisingly firm chest. Causing him to look at you with a doe eyed innocence as your own narrowed in annoyance.

****

"What right do you think you have to undress a lady and bath her as a common pet," he opened his mouth to respond but you dug your nail in further keeping his trap shut as you continued, "especially if it's some eternal fountain of youth."

****

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked seeming genuinely confused, you huffed in annoyance and responded,

 

"Don't play dumb with me you simpleton," you said, voice like venom, "Your little fairy friend gave you up, he told me all about the immortal properties that that lake possesses," you said your fury seemingly having no bounds as he did something that set your rage meter to ten...

****

He.

****

Fucking.

****

Laughed.

****

And it annoyed you even further how you thought that it had to be the best sound you had ever heard in your life.

****

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing, because I am most certainly **_not. laughing._** " You said digging your nail further into the heat of his chest even more making him take a step back.

****

"You actually listened to Taehyung Belle?" He said as he tried to swallow back his infectious laughter, "Dude's a moron," you were taken aback,

****

... _oh_

****

"Like I love him to death, but dude can't even tell the difference between a grape and a cherry," he said as he stepped back to bend over in laughter, your embarrassment only fueling your anger more.

****

"Well I-"

****

"Pan Jimin!" The familiar small voice chimed as he fluttered over towards the two of you, his small smile bright and as innocent as ever, "How was your bath?" Jimin looked you up and with a suggestive smirk as he leaned back against the tree behind him.

****

"It was..." He leaned his head to the side and looked you over from head to toe again making you shift on your feet and cross your arms over your chest in defiance as you cocked your eyebrow at him waiting for his response, "Interesting." you rolled your eyes as you pushed past him,

****

"Shove off," you spat as you stalked past the insufferable runt and back towards where you had come into the clearing, you heard a sigh of content and turned your head to look at Pan Jimin only to find that he wasn't looking at you, but lower, causing heat to flare up in your system.

****

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone was bored, but his eyes were playful.

****

"As far away from you-you nasty little-"

****

"WENDY WATCH OUT!" The small fairy screamed as an arrow lodged itself into your shoulder. You stood in shock for a moment before the pain registered in the back of your brain and you stumbled to your knees and let out a throat shredding scream followed by a thoroughly pissed off,

****

"WHAT THE F-ACK."

****

Pan Jimin was on you in a second, a streak of orange and skin blurring together within the foliage as your neck snapped back as you were whisked through the trees at a non-human speed

****

Your skin was getting whipped and scratched from the fast passing greenery, and when you finally came to a stop you swore your head was going to dislodge from your shoulders from the mere force alone. You were lain down on the floor of the same cave you had awoken in and were far to shook to answer, let alone register any of Pan Jimin's rapid fire questions. You slowly turned your head and blinked at the worried face in front of you, and slowly with your good arm (and since he didn't have on a shirt you opted for the next grab-able thing on him, and that just so happened to be his hair.)

****

Grabbing a handful of the orange mess on his head you pulled his face closer to yours and glared fire at him,

****

"If you ever do that again, so help me God I will bury you alive Pan Jimin." His eyes went from concerned to annoyed in a blink.

****

"Are you serious right now... YOU JUST GOT SHOT WITH A ARROW AND YOU'RE STILL PISSED AT ME?!?" he yelled, your grip tightened in his hair as his arm fell on the opposite side of you to brace himself so he wouldn't fall onto you as he glared.

****

"YES I AM AND YOU KNOW WHY?"

****

"WHY?"

****

"BECAUSE A SHOULDER INJURY I CAN RECOVER FROM, BUT YOU ALMOST BROKE MY GODDAMN NECK YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS!"

****

"You sure do like to call me that a lot," he mused and you wanted to strangle him.

****

"Well if the shoe fits," you grit out between your teeth,

****

"... guys." You heard a tiny whimper from the door which had you loosen your grip so you both could turn to see the small figure floating in the entrance of the cave that Pan Jimin had rushed you into.

****

"Are you okay?" He asked pitifully as he floated to the ground and toed his foot in the dirt making you feel a slight guilt for being so loud and scaring him.

****

"I'm fine sweetie," you said turning back to Pan Jimin with a snarl that could be confused as a smile, "or I will be it this moron would take the arrow out of my shoulder," you grit your teeth hard as to convey your frustration. Pan Jimin just snorted and rolled his eyes, he straddled your waist and braced his hand around where the arrow connected with your flesh and barely spared Taehyung-Belle a glance.

****

That is when he ripped out the weapon from your shoulder causing you to temporarily go blind, you grit your teeth from the overwhelming stimulation of the arrow being ripped from your shoulder.  This was followed immediately by him pouring liquid into the tear that made you and your skin scream in pain.  You recognized it as alcohol to clean the wound but that didn't stop you from grabbing onto something and almost passing out from the pain alone.  When what you had grabbed onto, in your quiet literal blind panic, started to grab back you recognized it as Pan Jimin's hand and dropped it like it was acid.

****

"Awe don't go all shy on me now sweetheart." He smirked, moving his hand that was on the ground to join his other hand that was on your wound pressing, what you now realized was his shirt, into it to help stop the bleeding. You glared at him through the tears that had accumulated from the pain.

****

"Your tiny hands freaked me out that's all," you didn't remember much about your past but you did know that you never acted like this normally.  But the itch to just piss him off was just too great, so you let your face twist into a sneer. His briefly contorted in what seemed like anger, but it was quickly cloaked by a smirk.

****

"I'd be a whole lot nicer to me if I were you sweetheart, cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you're gonna need stitches, and the only one with big enough hands to do that is me." You opened your mouth to protest but you were soon cut off by something wrapping around your pointer finger you looked down to see Taehyung Belle hugging it close to his little body as he looked up at you with big eyes filled with worry and lined with unshed tears. You bit your tongue for his sake,

****

"Just shut up and do it asshole," you looked away so you didn't have to see the smirk you knew was there.  And you were so annoyed and in pain that if you _did_ see it you would probably punch him in the throatâ€¦ Or dick, whatever is closer.  He moved away from you again only to come back and straddle your waist again.  You knew that he did so that he had better access, but it really only hit you right then that he was-

****

_Actually on top of you._

****

And the whole thing had your whole system malfunctioning, not because you were into him or anything like that, (*cough* lies) it's just you weren't used to having this level of intimacy with people you've known your whole life let alone strangers, so you didn't know how to react. So you went with,

****

"Now don't get too comfortable, wouldn't want you to pop one and then get to embarrassed to save my sorry ass." He just snorted and moved both of his hands that you now noticed were covered in blood to your shoulder,

****

"Now this may-"

****

You blacked out.

****

_'_ _Again?  Really?'_

****

_\--_

****

Logic had no place in your mind as you slowly filtered down through consciousness.  You heard whispers of stories you didn't remember but knew were important, you saw colors and street signs, but only for a moment before disappearing forever into your mindscape. You saw faces of people you were sure you knew, but no answers would come as to who they are.

****

All except one, everyone came and went through your brain but one face, he was a man of your age if not younger.  His eyes impossibly round when he wanted your attention, his hair as black as the ravens that foreshadow despair, and his delicate features made him the sweetheart of men and women alike but the only heart he had cherished was yours.  You knew this by the way you remembered him, a soul to good for the life he was forced to live, a man whose heart burned brighter than any fire man dared to create.  His laughter was rare but when it happened you remember the way it made your insides soar in accomplishment, it was a sound you could easily get drunk off of.

****

You knew everything about him,

****

Except you didn't,

****

You had no idea who he was.

****

And it made you ache.

****

You continued to drift into your free fall until you heard something that sparked your consciousness.

****

A laugh.

****

\--

****

Blinking you opened your eye to be met again with a stony ceiling, you were about to rasp out a curse when a small creature appeared over your face frame fluttering with excitement, their closeness make you go cross eyed as you made out the figure.

****

"Tae-?"

****

"WENDY!" He cried as he fell forward and hugged the fuck out of your nose. You sputtered indignantly but every noise you made came out semi-nasally because of the tiny hyperactive creature attached to your nose in a vice grip.

****

"Look who decided to rejoin the living," you turned your head to see Pan Jimin with two knitting needles in his hand along with yarn as he made a lazy pattern with in it and now he was actually wearing a shirt, it was loose and white, twin to the one you were wearing. He must have changed you after the near bleed out.

****

Again...

****

Goddammit Pan Jimin.

****

"How gracious of you to honor us with your presence." He said with a slight mocking bow.  You didn't think twice as you raised your hand to flip him off, onto to find that your motor skills weren't up to par because of the once gaping hole in your shoulder.

****

"You'll be fine princess," he scoffed and you raised your eyebrow at his sudden snippy tone.

****

"What crawled up your ass?" you asked as Taehyung-belle sat up so that he was now situated on the bridge of your nose. Pan Jimin said nothing but clenched his jaw as he looked back at his work.

****

"You kicked him in the balls before you passed out, he's still really grumpy about it." Taehyung-Belle said with a cackle that was too evil to be considered cute, you don't remember doing it, but the bitter resentment nestled in his features was enough for you to get the same twisted enjoyment out of it as the small creature on your nose.

****

You were about to join his laughter when suddenly Pan Jimin was across the room with a hand across your mouth in a vice grip, Taehyung-belle froze in his spot before his lithe body zipped to the edge of the cave.  Pan Jimin scooped you up in a show of strength and in a flash the two of you were towards the shadowed innards of the cave, his body was crowding your space as he gently set you on the floor, keeping your frame hidden as he caged his surprisingly toned arms above your head, his head facing where Taehyung-Belle had disappeared. Giving you a shadowed view of his profile as he diligently watched the mouth of the cave..

****

You waited for a rustling sound or something that would warrant this action but when none appeared, you huffed slightly and flicked his jaw harshly to gain his attention.  This seemed to promptly startle him out of his concentration and to look back down at you incredulously before narrowing his eyes and flicking you back square in the middle of your forehead

 

_Hard._

 

You clenched your jaw and tried not to throttle him as you forced out a smile through gritted teeth.

 

"Anytime you wish to tell me what the hell is happening that would be much appreciated you flaming asshat." you whispered with venom, he gave you a lopsided smile before boldly reaching out to cup the side of your face with his, (still freakishly small but admittedly warm) hand and crowding your space more than he had been before and now it was your chests brushed together if one of you took to a deep enough breath.

 

"Why?" he asked, voice dripping with false concern as he blinked innocently and tilted his head to the side, "Am I making you-" he shifted closer so your noses now brush, "Uncomfortable?" he breathed out the word with a smirk as his hand let go of your face and returned it to cage you in, but he didn't move away from you.

 

Not an inch.

 

You knew that your eyes were wide and you were trying your damn hardest to become one with the rock behind you.  You didn't know him long but you could see the trend in his behavior as clear as day, whenever things got too serious he made it his mission to make you as flustered as possible to divert your attention away from it. Before you could voice this, you heard a voice from the mouth of the cave happily squeaks,

****

"The coast is clear!" and before Jimin could respond you grabbed onto his closest nipple that you could latch onto with your good hand, and twisted with all your strength sending him flying backwards with an indignant shout. You calmly stood up and dusted yourself off before looking at a fairly confused Taehyung-Belle hovering mid-air unsure of what facial expression to take.

 

"And may I ask why was I suddenly pinned against the wall by the tiny man-child?" you asked him as you felt Pan Jimin bristle behind you as you looked expectantly up at Taehyung-Belle and held up your hand as a perch.  He landed hesitantly on your palm and settled down with his legs crossed as Pan Jimin scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed to the left of you both,

****

"Well I-" Taehyung-Belle was startled by the noises that came from the outside of the cave and Pan Jimin jumped to his feet, once again in a panic and stood in front of you as he grasped your shoulders making Taehyung-Belle bolt from your hand.

****

"You need to hide... _Now."_ his voice left no room for question and frankly you weren't going to question him, you weren't stupid.  The way he quickly moved you around by your shoulders had your hackles rising at the blatant lack of proper manners that he was displaying, and had been displaying for the entirety that you had known him. The lack of shoulder pain also threw you off because in the span of the five minutes you've been awake for, the pain was practically non-existent, but that wasn't the main issue right now, the main issue was Pan Jimin manhandling you like a rag doll.

****

He was crude,

 

He was a flirt

 

And he was becoming a real hazard to your already questionable mental health.

 

Earlier you had wanted to die, but you were now realizing that it was just a means of escape.

 

But from what was slipping your memory, you couldn't remember what was once so bad that you wanted it to end.  

 

But somewhere within yourself you knew that you didn't have to worry about it anymore, that part of your life was now behind you. 

****

It's not that you depended on Pan Jimin to protect you, but if he showed as much interest in keeping you alive as he was currently, you shouldn't have any problem avoiding what was chasing you.

****

Dude can fly for fucks sake.

****

Well at least you think he can fly,

****

You'll have to ask about that later.

****

You shuffled under the raised cot and pressed yourself against the stone wall and waited,

****

Silence,

****

Then shuffling,

****

Two sets of boots came into your line of vision and they stopped near the mouth of the cave.

****

You remained still scraped against the stone floor as you saw the figures stop, Pan Jimin's feet padded across the ground and he sat himself right over where you were hiding,

****

"Pan," a gravelly voice said, one of the two took a chipper step towards the bed and before you could say anything a head popped down into your line of vision.

****

You froze as said head smiled at you before tilting his head curiously,

****

"Jiminie why is your friend under your bed?" you just gaped your mouth open as another head popped down between Pan Jimin's legs and the imp himself grinned at you,

****

"I dunno Hobi, she just kinda ran under there, she's kinda spacey."

****

Oh

****

He was a dead, dead man.

****

He saw the switch in your eyes flick from gaping fish, to murderous in the span of a second, you used the solid wall behind you to push yourself forward, which caused Pan Jimin to squeak in surprise as you were now under and between his legs glaring at him.  His smile consumed his whole face as you struggled to get to your knees and stand.

****

"I gotta say I think I like you in this position," You had to bite your tongue to suppress your indignant yell and went for something that he wasn't ready for.

****

You flirted back,

****

More specifically, you gave him a little smirk as you leaned up and closer into his space.  His eyes got huge at the new turn in your attitude, and his cheeks started to turn a different color.

****

As soon as you were within reach you grabbed a pillow from his bed and decked him. You hit him so hard that his entire body flung back onto his mattress, you turned your head towards the two guys who were staring, one with black hair stood amused with a lopsided smirk as the one who had seen you under the bed looked a little shook at the change of events, but no less amused.

****

"If you'll just give me one second boys, I'll be right with you." you then launched yourself onto the boy who was dazed and sitting on the bed, pillow in hand, Pan Jimin looked kind of surprised at the ferocity of your smackdown, you took this opportunity to sit on his waist with his pillow in hand.  He looked up at you still a bit dazed and you gave him a vicious smirk before slapping the pillow on his stupid pretty face, and smacking the absolute shit out of it.

****

"WHY" *smack* "ARE" *smack* "YOU" *smack* "SUCH A" *smack* *smack* "PERVERT" *smack*  "PAN" *smack* "JIMIN" you smacked his pillow a couple more times for good measure.

 

You don't know why, but this scene was one very familiar to you,

 

And you didn't know why. 

 

His arms came up to try to stop you but you smacked them away and shimmied off of him before he could get a solid grip on you, and stood, brushing off your shirt and looked at his now thoroughly amused presumed friends.

****

"Sorry about that," you said, bowing a bit in introduction, "My name is Wendy, pleased to make your acquaintance."

 

Pan Jimin raised a bit off the bed next to you grumbling, but smiling brightly you shoved him back onto his mattress without breaking eye contact with the other men in the room. The darker haired man with the deep baritone rumble, bowed slightly before introducing himself.

****

"Yoongi, and this here is Hoseok, but you might just replace him here as my new best friend, because anyone who can put the Pan in his place like that gets major points in my book. Brat's a nuicence," you smirked as Jimin stood up from the bed and graced you with an annoyed glare, before looking at the two people in front of him.

****

"I'm assuming you two are here because of the attacks," Hoseok raised his eyebrows at Pan Jimin and nodded.

****

"Yeah how did you-"  Jimin brushed past you as Yoongi spoke,

 

"I don't know why you are always so surprised Hoseok, He's the Pan, he knows literally everything that happens on this island." Jimin dug through his wardrobe and grabbed a green vest with leather strings to attach it in the front and tossed it at you, you grabbed it and looked at him confused.

 

"Put this on, we have to go somewhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when the next chapter will be out, this is a side project so it will probs be a hot minute before it comes out. but congrats on making through the crack yo lmao the rst of the chapters will probs have this same tone, maybe a lil mellowed but yeah. 
> 
> (I JUST WANT TO SAY I THINK KIM TAEHYUNG IS A BRILLIANTLY SMART HUMAN AS SOMEONE WHO ALSO HAS A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT WAY OF THINKING I APPRECIATE AND ACKNOLEDGE THIS FACT... TAEHYUNG-BELLE IS JUST A CHARACTER AND MIGHT I JUST SAY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IS SOMETHING I STRONGLY BELIEVE IN SO SIT TIGHT FAM ;))
> 
> also be prepared for the heartbreak of the fokin century... (I'm kidding... mostly...)
> 
> *cackles* lmao bye


End file.
